Kollector/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "Tribute collector for the Outworld Empire. Born into poverty, the Kollector seized his imperial collections duty with a zeal that impressed Shao Kahn. He stole riches from Outworld’s people, rewarding himself with wealth and status in turn. He’ll kill anyone to keep it." Storyline Prior to the events of his debut in Mortal Kombat 11, the Naknadan who would be known as the Kollector served Shao Kahn as his imperial debt collector, a position he relished with zeal as it allowed him to fulfill his own greed and gave him power over Outworld's common citizens. When Shao Kahn was killed in Earthrealm, and his heir Mileena later usurped and murdered, the Kollector went into hiding from Kotal Kahn and his forces. ''Mortal Kombat 11 The Kollector is first seen trapped inside the koliseum, held bound in a large slave wheel held by six of Kotal Kahn's soldiers, the Osh-Tekk emperor declaring that the Kollector would no longer steal the bounty of Outworld's people, to which the Kollector sneered that he would lose profit for killing him. When Kotal reminds the Kollector that he is not Shao Kahn and would never inflict bandits on the poor, the Kollector snarls that Shao Kahn's word was law, and as Kotal moves to execute the Kollector, a violent sandstorm and quake shakes the koliseum. The Kollector takes advantage of the confusion by using his monstrous strength to wound and kill several of his jailers, stealing the key to his slave wheel and escaping. When a time displaced Shao Kahn emerges from the sandstorm with his enforcers, Skarlet and Baraka, and hired Black Dragon mercenaries Kano and a younger Erron Black, the Kollector escapes with his returned master when D'Vorah arrives to whisk them all away to safety. In D'Vorah's Hive, it is the Kollector who informs Shao Kahn of his death in Earthrealm at Raiden and the Elder God's hands, as well as the fact that Mileena inherited his throne originally before Kotal usurped it. After Shao Kahn accepts Kronika's offer of a greater empire in the New Era, and follows the Kahn and his followers to the time displaced Tarkatan Kamp on Outworld's Wastes. During Jade and Kotal's botched infiltration of the Kamp, the Kollector confronts Jade while the Kahn is busy slaughtering Tarkatans, the Kollector reputes Jade's claims of him exploiting others to rise to his current station, reminding the Edendian that his people were despised before Shao Kahn elected him his enforcer, and now they are feared, calling that progress, before battling Jade, only to be defeated. After Jade and Kotal Kahn's capture, the Kollector oversees Kotal's return to the koliseum, their positions now reversed as Shao Kahn readies to execute the Osh-Tekk and take back his throne. Before Shao Kahn can finish Kotal, his adopted daughter Kitana arrives, having rallied the Tarkatans and the Shokan under her banner, causing an all out battle to again erupt as Shao Kahn's forces battle the new threat and Kotal is freed. The Kollector blocks Kitana's path to her father after she successfully wounds him. The Kollector snarls that Kitana is ungrateful and thrown away the privilege she was born into, raging that she has never known cold or hunger like him, and states if she had, she would value the life Shao Kahn gave her when he adopted her. Kitana defeats the Kollector and chooses to spare his life, leaving his exact fate unknown as he is not seen again after this, though presumably, he was captured once more. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical)': ''"Kronika made big promises. Not big enough, for what my people suffered. Our hands built the Koliseum, the Palace...We were slaves. We served or we died. Every coin I took for Shao Kahn's tribute, Outworld owed my people. Not that my Nakanadan brothers and sisters joined arms to help me. No, every great treasure, I have won myself. I do not wait for handouts. I take what I desire. That is why I am now Kahn. Netherrealm. Earthrealm. Orderrealm. Chaosrealm. I want them all. And I will take them by right...Of MORTAL KOMBAT!" Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages